


Puentes

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le mira, extrañado y le pregunta "¿Qué haces aquí?" y se ofende bastante cuando Merlin se encoge de hombros y responde "Nada".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puentes

Cuando Merlin desaparece por primera vez, Arthur no tiene que buscar demasiado hasta encontrarle en una de las torres, subido sobre las almenas como si la altura fuese cosa que preocupase sólo a las personas normales.

Le mira, extrañado y pregunta “¿Qué haces aquí?”

y se ofende bastante cuando Merlin se encoge de hombros y responde

  


  
“Nada” porque es evidente que eso es una mentira, pero le deja estar porque a veces es lo que hace, _dejarle estar_ , resignándose al hecho de que no entiende a Merlin.

(y probablemente nunca lo haga)

Pero esto sigue pasando, una noche tras otra, la ausencia de Merlin pesada sobre el corazón de Arthur como un picor incómodo que no llega a arrascarse. Así que intenta distraerse,

Y pasar el tiempo leyendo

O aprendiendo a hacer cosas que nunca ha sabido hacer, como coser,

O hacer papiroflexia

Pero todo es inútil porque su cabeza vuelve invitablemente a Merlin, a dónde estará y qué estará haciendo y por qué y _por qué sin él_.

Y esto le enfada más que le preocupa.

Así que la noche siguiente decide que va a descubrir qué pretende Merlin, porque él es el príncipe y tiene una llave maestra que abre todas las puertas de Camelot, pero ningún secreto le resulta tan enigmático como los que guarda Merlin dentro de su pecho, donde Arthur no puede llegar.

  


  
(aunque puede que sólo esté siendo un idiota, y ya está)

La brisa es suave a estas alturas del verano y Merlin tiene las mangas subidas hasta los codos, como si quisiese dejarse acariciar la piel entera.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Intenta Arthur, de nuevo, porque preguntar es lo decente y le hace sentir que su vida es más normal y su enfado más justificado cuando Merlin responde “Nada”.

Pero Arthur bufa y no se da por vencido, sentándose junto a él sobre las almenas y esperando con Merlin.

(es lo que decide que están haciendo. Esperar)

Y espera con él muchas más noches, viendo las estrellas tintinear sobre sus cabezas, como un millón de ojos que parpadean intermitentemente.

Y procura que, mientras esperan, se toquen todas las partes importantes.

Primero son los hombros

  


  
Y los tobillos

Y luego las rodillas, como algo que se les ha olvidado y recuerdan, de repente.

Y Arthur deja colgar los pies hacia el vacío, porque Merlin también lo hace y él no puede ser menos.

Y después de muchas noches se da cuenta de que están mirando cosas completamente diferentes, la mirada de Merlin fija en las estrellas y la suya sobre el pueblo de Camelot.

(siempre le ha gustado más la vista de día, de todas formas)

Y se pregunta si siempre ha sido así, si siempre será de la misma manera, y este pensamiento (que no entiende del todo) le encoge el estómago en vuelcos dolorosos.

Una noche Merlin dice, inesperadamente, “Hace demasiado frío”, las palabras entrecortadas por el castañeteo de sus dientes.

Y Arthur mira sus pies balanceándose sobre la oscuridad y pregunta “¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?”

Merlin baja la mirada a la tierra, a las casas y a la gente, que sigue trayectorias ondulantes desde la taberna hasta sus casas, y su respuesta es un suspiro casi inaudible. “Porque tú vienes conmigo.”

Arthur podría decirle que él sólo viene porque Merlin viene, que podría seguirle a muchas otras partes y no le importaría tanto, en realidad

Pero Merlin decide añadir una parte importante

Y se tocan

Sólo un roce de meñiques, primero, y luego la palma entera avanzando como una promesa sobre su mano, y Arthur nota el corazón latir de otra manera, un poco más a la izquierda, como si Merlin hubiese conseguido la llave de su pecho y lo hubiese abierto para mirar dentro.

Y dice “Vale.” Porque nunca va a entender a Merlin y siempre estarán en extremos opuestos, con la mirada fija en cosas diferentes

Pero puede que se encuentren entre medias, si encuentran

O inventan

Nuevas partes importantes donde poder tocarse.


End file.
